roaring20sfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalia Romanova
"And does it get on your nerves Make you slightly perturbed That there's things that you don't know about her? And even the places she's never been with you Seem awful empty without her." Natalia Romanova Natalia is a famous prima ballerina from Russia that made a career for herself in Europe, dancing with the Imperial Russian Ballet and the Ballets Russes since an early age. She met Tony in France, in a tour with her ballet troupe and was invited to perform a play called "The Black Widow" in America. The main role was written solely for her. She attended Tony's party at the Stark Mansion with the sole purpose to be presented to some of their possible investors and look pretty. She doesn't really need any help with that though. It was at that party that she met Clint Francis, street artist and thief, and the man got infatuated with her rather quickly. She ended up helping him escape the place, even though she was sure they would never see each other again, thankfully. That wasn't in his plans though, as their paths kept running into each other. What an infuriating situation. Early Years Natalia Alianovna Romanova (former Shostakova) was born on November 5, 1900, in Tsaritsyn (now Stalingrad), Russia Empire (now URSS). The younger child to a peasant couple, her little family was destroyed during the Russo-Japanese War. Japanese soldiers put her house on fire, orphaning the little girl. Trapped inside the burning building, she was saved by Ivan Petrovitch Bezukhov, a russian soldier. Her parents and older brother weren't so lucky. From then on, the man raised her and protect her as best as he could, dragging her from battle to battle until the war was finally over. They found out her talent to dance pretty soon. Haunted by memories of fire reaching out to engulf her and afraid to bother Ivan, she tried to keep her mind and body occupied. And so she started to dance. At the age of six, she got her first classical ballet classes in a small stinky studio. She got better quickly, surpassing other girls older than her and moved to more and more advanced classes every year. Adult Years Ivan and Natalia moved to St. Petersburg during the war so she could fulfill her dreams of becoming a famous ballerina. She was sixteen when she was accepted in the choir dance of the Imperial Russian Ballet and met Alexi Shostakov, a sovietic soldier. They got married shortly after as she ascended in her career inside the ballet company. She was getting known throughout the city as a dancer and the war was finally coming to an end. Her hopes were shattered, however, when Alexi died in a bombing. Devastated, she pushed herself even harder to deal with the loss of her husband, becoming a widow at the early age of seventeen. The war ended, leaving her broken and with a baby on her womb that she wasn't even aware of. The efforts of dancing, the strict diet and her obsession with becoming better and better led her to a bloody miscarriage four months later. Feeling like she had lost the last part of Alexi, she decided she couldn't stay in Russia anymore. The wars, the cold and the memories were smothering her. So she trained as hard as she could to get a chance to audition for a place in the Ballets Russes, knowing it could be her only chance to get away. Ivan understood her feelings but couldn't leave Mother Russia even if he wanted. She got her place on the troupe, but the goodbye was bittersweet. She travelled around Europe with the dancing tour, thinking about nothing but dance. Living, breathing and eating ballet. And then she met Tony Stark. And he convinced her to follow him to America to perform "The Black Widow", a play written for her. Alexi would have hated America, but maybe that was why she needed to go so bad. She needed to run away from him and the things he loved. From the country he died for. From the blood she bled for him. And maybe, find some peace. Relationships Since her husband died she hasn't been with anyone else. The only person she holds strong connections to now is Ivan, her father figure, who stayed back in Russia. Sometimes she imagines what her child would have been like. She would have loved them. But then again, maybe not. Health Extremely fit and surprisingly strong. She doesn't get sick and has a high resistance to pain. She may be unable to give birth, though. Characteristics Gender: Female Height: 170 cm Weight: 58 kg Eyes: Green Hair: Curly red hair, shoulder lenght Noticeable physical traits: Breathtakingly beautiful, uncommonly curvy for a ballerina In-game First appearance: 01. Religion: Agnostic Sexuality: Heterosexual